La Charla
by Scarlet Leinth
Summary: Ese penoso momento en que un atribulado hermano mayor debe explicar al hermano menor de dónde vienen los bebés y algunas otras cosas. ESTO NO ES SERIO y este fic tiene más de dos años de antigüedad.


Aclaraciones:

1\. No poseo Saint Seiya ni sus personajes.

2\. Este fic data más o menos de hace dos años, de ahí las diferencias estilísticas y todo. Como otros de mis fics, surge en el contexto de un grupo de rol, pero a diferencia de _Eustratios, no Eirena_ , aquí juego un poco más con el canon de edades. Originalmente, Aioros y Aioria tienen 7 años de diferencia, pero en general me gusta pensar que esa diferencia es mayor y que Aioros murió más grande. El canon de edades de Legend of Sanctuary me gusta mucho, por ejemplo. Pensemos en un Aioros que haya muerto al menos a los 17 o 18 años, no a los 14. Y que este fic se sitúa uno o dos años antes de su muerte.

* * *

Llevaba un cierto rato buscando a Aioria. No estaba en el Coliseo, ni en las dependencias de los aprendices. Había partido por buscarlo en Sagitario y había hecho todo el camino templo por templo, inspeccionando especialmente el de Leo en el que al niño le gustaba refugiarse a veces. El muchachito sabía que si triunfaba en su entrenamiento, ése sería su templo, de manera que en más de una ocasión pasaba horas oculto allí.

Pero esta vez yo ya había bajado el monte, había inspeccionado los lugares de entrenamiento y llegado hasta Aries de vuelta buscándolo y no lo encontraba. En el camino me había topado también con el tutor de Milo y éste me había dicho que su alumno tampoco aparecía, pero que él no tenía tiempo de buscarlo porque debía ir con el Patriarca. No era raro que Milo anduviera perdido, era un niño muy poco juicioso. Pero Aioria era algo más ordenado, si no aparecía, seguro le había pasado algo.

El sudor comenzó a correr y mi estómago a anudarse. Había mil y una maneras de morir en el Santuario. Pero ese chiquillo del demonio no podía morir. Yo sí había conocido a nuestra madre, que murió al parir a Aioria y le había prometido solemnemente cuidar de mi hermano menor. Así es que ahora sólo había una palabra en mi mente: PÁNICO.

De pronto escuché un alboroto que bajaba por la escalera de los doce templos. Subí a toda velocidad y le salí al encuentro al alboroto. Eran Aioria y Milo, que bajaban gritando a voz en cuello y casi llorando, como si hubiesen visto una amenaza. Me los topé entre Géminis y Tauro e inmediatamente se abrazaron a mi cintura, llorando como enajenados.

―¿¡Pero qué les pasa!? ―me agaché a preguntarles― ¿Están bien? ¿Están heridos?

El llanto no los dejaba contestarme, sólo señalaban hacia atrás, como si la amenaza viniera desde Géminis. Sin pensarlo, invoqué la armadura de Sagitario y me preparé para hacerle frente al coco que había espantado a mi hermano y su amigo, empuñando el arco y la flecha, con los niños a mi espalda. Pero pronto me di cuenta que no había ninguna amenaza perceptible. Absolutamente nada. Sólo el rastro, muy tenue, del cosmos de ¿Saga?. No, tal vez no, tal vez era el otro tipo. Bajé la flecha y me volví hacia los niños que aún sollozaban, apoyado el uno en el otro.

―A ver, calma ―les dije― ¿Me pueden explicar qué pasó?

Aioria contestó algo entre hipos y sollozos que no entendí

―Aioria, de nuevo, respira profundo, que no te entiendo.

Aún no le era posible hablar. Tuve que abrazarlo y al ver que Milo tampoco se tranquilizaba tuve que invitarlo también al abrazamiento. Pasado un rato y con la pechera de la armadura llena de mocos y lágrimas, se tranquilizaron al fin.

―Ahora sí, ¿qué pasó?

―El fantasma de Géminis estaba torturando a un hombre y a una mujer ―respondió Aioria.

Abrí la boca como para decir algo, pero enseguida me detuve.

―Aioria, de nuevo por favor ―le dije.

―El fantasma de Géminis estaba torturando a un hombre y a una mujer ―repitió mi hermano y se volvió hacia Milo, quien corroboró su historia con un cabeceo.

―De acuerdo, cuéntenme todo desde un principio ―dije y me senté en las escaleras, con uno a cada lado.

Me explicaron. Mi hermano trataba de ser realista y Milo lo agrandaba todo. Si Aioria decía que algo era grande, Milo decía que era enorme y si mi hermano decía que algo era malo, para Milo era terrible. Por lo que entendí el episodio había ido más o menos así: según Milo, había un fantasma torturado en Géminis (tuve que hacer esfuerzos por aguantarme la risa). Invitó a mi hermano a ver al fantasma, ya que Saga no estaba en casa. Y encontraron la casa en penumbras, salvo por una luz azulada que se asomaba por una puerta entreabierta. Se escuchaban gritos y ruidos extrañísimos desde el interior y ellos decidieron entrar de golpe, encontrándose con que Kanon estaba desnudo frente al televisor. Y que en la tele se mostraba a una chica a caballo de un hombre, ambos con rostro de dolor y emitiendo alaridos cual si los torturaran. Que al verlos Kanon se envolvió en una sábana, apagó la tele de una Explosión de Galaxias y que ellos habían salido corriendo tal como me los encontré.

"Gracias por la imagen mental, Kanon" dije para mis adentros, pensando en lo que se me venía encima. Los niños me miraban ávidos de explicaciones y yo no tenía puta idea de por dónde comenzar.

―Bueno… en Géminis no hay ningún fantasma… ―comencé a decir―. Aunque lo habrá pronto, como atrape a Kanon ―refunfuñé―. Y lo que vieron en el televisor no era precisamente una "tortura".

―¿Entonces… qué era? ―preguntaron los niños en coro, con un sombrío tono de curiosidad, clavándome los ojos.

Supe lo que era entonces "ponerse de todos colores". Me los quedé mirando un instante sin saber por dónde retomar lo que estaba diciendo.

―Lo que esa mujer y ese hombre estaban haciendo se llama… relaciones sexuales ―dije por lo bajo.

―¿Qué? ―dijeron los niños en coro.

―Relaciones sexuales ―repetí entre dientes, sin mirarlos.

―Hermano, no te entiendo cuando habl… ―comenzó a decir Aioria y entonces… exploté.

-¡Relaciones Sexuales, maldición! -exclamé- Sexo, sexo, sexo. Es lo más natural del mundo, así se reproducen todos los animales y las plantas.

Asusté un poco a los chicos con el exabrupto.

―Calma, calma ―dije, más para mí mismo que para ellos―. Perdón por la salida de madre, pero como decía es un tema completamente normal. De no ser por las relaciones sexuales ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí. Así es como se hacen los bebés.

―¡Mentira! ―dijo Milo, señalándome con el dedo índice donde luego habría de crecer una uña roja. Por eso cuando actualmente me amenaza no puedo sino acordarme de él cuando era niño y me da más risa que miedo―. ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡A los niños los trae la cigüeña desde París!

―¿Quién te dijo eso?, ¿Camus?

Milo miró hacia otro lado, cruzando los brazos y estirando los labios.

―Eso haría de todos nosotros franceses con olor a queso como él ―repliqué.

Tomé aire hasta llenar mis pulmones, lo solté y comencé con LA CHARLA.

―Ok… cuando mamá gata y papá gato se quieren mucho… ―comencé a decir y Milo me quedó mirando aún con los labios estirados en un puchero y ojos malagestado―. O cuando mamá escorpión y papá escorpión se quieren mucho…

―¿Y las vacas? ¿Y las cabras? ¿Y las personas? ¿Y…? ―prorrumpieron los niños.

―CUANDO UN MACHO Y UNA HEMBRA DE CUALQUIER ESPECIE SE QUIEREN MUCHO… ―continué alzando la voz con una venita bien inflada en mi frente―. Quieren estar cerca el uno del otro. Eso se llama AMOR. ¿Me van siguiendo? ―los niños asintieron―. Pues bueno, hay muchas maneras de demostrar el amor: palabras, poemas, locuras, saltos en paracaídas, etc. Pero las principales cosas que hacen las parejas humanas para demostrarse afecto son abrazarse, acariciarse y besarse.

―¿En la boca? ―preguntó Aioria.

Asentí.

―¡Puaj! ―exclamó Milo―. ¡Intercambian babas!

―Opinarás distinto cuando seas mayor ―dije reprimiendo la risa. Soy un gran adivino―. Pues bueno. Las parejas humanas normalmente se casan antes de demostrarse _MÁS AMOR TODAVÍA_ , pero el punto es que mientras más cerca están dos personas que se quieren, más cerca quieren seguir estando.

Los niños me miraban con el encefalograma en líneas planas. No habían entendido un pito de lo que yo acababa de decir. Me llevé la mano a la frente.

―Sé que desde fuera se ve ridículo, pero desde dentro es la leche ―dije―. Cuando una pareja se besa, se abraza, se acaricia, ambos se sienten bien y eso genera… _reacciones_.

―¿Qué tipo de reacciones? ―preguntó Milo.

Una voz en mi mente decía "Escogiste el peor ángulo de aproximación, ABORTAR MISIÓN, ABORTAR MISIÓN".

―El Amor entre ambos AUMENTA ―dije, rojo como un tomate―. Y quieren estar más cerca todavía.

―¿Cómo el video que estaba viendo Kanon? ―preguntó Aioria. Su encefalograma comenzaba a mostrar actividad.

―Sí, sí… ―respondí, aliviado, pero luego reparé en la expresión de asco de los dos chiquillos― ¡NO! ―grité―. Es parecido, pero cuando una pareja se quiere, las cosas son menos grotescas, en realidad es muy bonito.

―Pero ¿qué es lo que hacen? ¡No lo entiendo y tu tonto hermano no está ayudando!― le dijo Milo a Aioria.

―Que mi hermano no es ningún tonto ―respondió éste y se pusieron a pelear, lo que me daría tiempo de pensar en algo.

Cuando ya me resigné a la idea de que tendría que ser más concreto y explícito de lo que quería, tomé a ambos chicos por el pellejo y los separé de un tirón.

―Aioria, ¿cómo se llama lo que tienes entre las piernas? ―dije, con rudeza.

―…Pene ―respondió.

―Y tú, ¿cómo se llama lo que las mujeres tienen entre las piernas? ―pregunté a Milo en el mismo tono.

―Cho… Vagina -respondió, rojo de vergüenza.

Los senté a los dos frente a mí y les expliqué creo que TODO. No, no fue todo, me faltó hablarles de las posiciones, fantasías, sueños eróticos y parafilias. Pero me pareció que aquello era demasiado. Me miraban con la boca abierta y yo permanecía rojo como un tomate, pero tratando de parecer sereno.

―Y a eso se le llama "hacer el amor". Así se expresan su amor las parejas que se quieren, y así se conciben los bebés ―sí, sí, les había contado el cuento de las semillitas y todo.

―Pe… pero… ―dijo Aioria―. Debe doler como el infierno, porque los del video sufrían mucho.

―No… no estaban sufriendo, Aioria ―dije. Y ahora sí que estaba perdido.

―¿Y entonces? -preguntó Milo―. La chica gritaba y el señor gemía como si estuvieran bajo tortura.

―Lo que pasa es que…. la fff..fffffrotttaccciónn ppp… proddducee ppplaccer ―dije todo tembloroso, rezando para que no me preguntaran más.

―¿Placer? ―dijeron en coro.

―"¡Ouh!" ―pensé y agaché la cabeza―. Sí, placer… Como cuando… cuando… ¡cuando se toman un helado de chocolate! Pero multiplicado como por 100 mil.

Los niños se miraron entre sí.

―Entonces hay que tratar de probarlo pronto ―dijo Milo.

―NONOOONOOONONONNOONO ―prorrumpí―. Eso es para cuando sean adultos, de momento, Milo, toma ―y le extendí lo que tenía en el bolsillo―. Tómate un par de helados de chocolate. Y mira ―agregué al ver que el tutor de Milo bajaba en mi dirección―. Mira quién viene ahí.

―¿Y yo? ―dijo Aioria.

―Tenemos helado en casa ―dije y levanté a Aioria―. Nos vemos, pequeño artrópodo.

―¡Oye! ¡No me llames asi! ¡Además no me explicaste por qué Kanon estaba desnudo viendo el video!

―Otro día ―dije y seguí subiendo―. Prepárese para una avalancha de preguntas ―le advertí al tutor de Milo cuando me crucé con él. Me miró extrañado, pero siguió bajando.

Estaba atardeciendo. Aioria se entretuvo un rato en tironearme mechones de pelo.

―¿Hermano? ―dijo de pronto.

―¿Sí?

―¿Con quién has hecho el amor tú?

―¡Aioria! ―le dije, dando un respingo y mirándolo de frente―. Se cuenta el milagro, no el santo.

Aunque en mi mente había algo como:

"SOY MÁS VIRGEN QUE EL ACEITE DE OLIVA"


End file.
